The Reason
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Lanjutan dari 'The Girl Who Hated Music' yang menceritakan seorang gadis pecintya musik dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. /For 4LOVESHOTS #Charlotte #Music #2/ RnR please...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Reason**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mengeratkan sebuah topi yang dikenakannya gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu langsung berlari keluar dari area sebuah rumah- atau bisa kita sebut istana karena mengingat besarnya yang berlipat-lipat kali dari rumah biasa. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana dan kemari untuk melihat kedaan sekitarnya karena... Haruno Sakura, nama gadis tersebut yang merupakan putri semata wayang dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki...

.

.

.

Kabur!

.

.

.

Mengapa?

Jawabannya mudah, karena ia tak ingin mengikuti les musik yang akhir-akhir ini kerap kali ayahnya berikan. Padahal beliau, sangat mengetahui bahwa Sakura sangatlah membenci musik. Bahkan ia membencinya, membenci musik dengan seluruh jiwanya. Bahkan hanya mendengar rencana Kizashi memberikan les musik saja membuat Sakura marah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Alhasil, sering sekali terjadi percekcokan antara ayah dan anak.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang Sakura kemudian menghentikan larinya dan mulai mengatur napas. Dalam hati gadis muda itu geram terhadap ayahnya. Menghempaskan diri dengan kasar ke bangku halte, Sakura menghela napas berat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia jadi seperti ini, bermain kucing-kucingan dengan ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan, aku mau permen cokelat." pinta seorang anak perempuan kepada ibunya. Jarak mereka berdua hanya beberapa langkah dari Sakura, jadi gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Berusaha tak mempedulikan sekitarnya Sakura mulai mengeluarkan mp3 player dari sakunya dan mulai memasang earphone ke kedua telinganya.

Entah kenapa dapat Sakura rasakan kini dadanya bergemuruh. Suatu perasaan di dalam hatinya bergejolak. Iri. Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Namun merasa itu tak mungkin Sakura kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tak peduli apa tanggapan orang lain mengenainya.

Tanpa disadarinya, dengan tangan mengepal ia mulai hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san." Panggil Sakura lirih, hatinya merasa miris melihat ibunya, Haruno Mebuki yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam sebulan Mebuki dirawat di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Menahan genangan air mata, Sakura kemudian mengenggam lembut salah satu tangan ibunya. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang yang digunakan oleh ibunya, Haruno Mebuki._

 _Banyak sekali peralatan medis yang ditancapkan ke tubuh Mebuki, membuat Sakura kembali hanyut dalam kesedihannya. "Sakura..." terdengar suara serak dari wanita paruh baya tersebut, membuat Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Tersenyum tipis gadis muda itu makin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Mebuki, "Ya Kaa-san, ada apa?"_

" _Pulanglah... ini sudah larut." Ujar Mebuki dengan sebuah senyuman lemah yang terukir di wajahnya. Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Tidak, tidak, aku akan tetap di sini menunggui Kaa-san." Timpal Sakura pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik._

 _Mebuki terdiam. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu berusaha mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman. Tangan kanan Mabuki yang terdapa selang infus dengan lembut mengenggam kedua tangan putri semata wayangnya dengan lembut. "Kaa-san tak apa-apa, sekarang pulanglah. Ibu mohon..." pinta Mebuki, membuat Sakura merasa sesak di bagian dadanya._

" _A-Aku..."_

" _Sakura, dengarkan Kaa-san." Potong Mebuki cepat-cepat. Melihat wajah Mebuki yang serius itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau akhirnya menyerah juga. Menghela napas berat Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu Kaa-san, cepatlah sembuh."_

" _Ibu pasti akan segera sembuh, lalu... kita berdua akan bermain piano bersama-sama lagi." Kata Mebuki menenangkan. Sakura kembali mengingat masa-masa saat dirinya dan juga ibunya bermain piano bersama-sama di ruang keluarga._

" _Ya, aku akan menantikan saat-saat itu. Aku pergi dulu."_

" _Hati-hati di jalan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kaa-san pulang?!" pekik Sakura tak percaya. Bahkan kedua matanya melotot, seperti ingin keluar membuat Kizashi sedikit bergidik takut saat melihatnya. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?" lanjutnya kemudian. Menghela napas pelan, Kizashi sedikit merutuki sifat Sakura yang cerewet ini, kelewat cerewet sebenarnya._

" _Apa kau tak ingin Kaa-sanmu cepat pulang?" tanya balik Kizashi malas-malasan yang tentu saja langsung mendapat 'hadiah' pelototan dari sang anak._

" _Bukan begitu juga... Seingatku keadaan Kaa-san masih sama saja seperti waktu pertama kali ke rumah sakit."_

" _Mungkin, karena ingin membuat senang Sakura. Kaa-san jadi rajin-rajin minum obat dan banyak istirahat agar membuat senang karena katanya wajahmu seperti nenek-nenek berumur satu abad sekarang." Ejek Kizashi sambil menyeringai, membuat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Sakura. "Tou-san!" pekik Sakura dengan nada satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. Merasa terhina dengan ejekan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir ayahnya. Sedangkan Kizashi tak menghiraukan pekikan dari putri semata wayangnya. Ia mulai mendekati mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya._

" _Karena itu Tou-san jemput Kaa-san dulu."_

" _Tunggu! Aku juga ikut!"_

" _Sakura, kau kan sebentar lagi ada ujian, lebih baik kau belajar saja." Tolak Kizashi mentah-mentah. "Tapi ujian masih tiga bulan lagi, dan itu masih lama." Elak Sakura cepat-cepat. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ibunya dan perasaan itu tak bisa ditahan lagi._

 _Meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Sakura, Kizashi berkata, "Sakura, dengarkan ayah, Tou-san tahu bahwa kau sangat ingin ikut Tou-san untuk menjemput Kaa-san tapi kau sendiri juga memiliki kewajiban belajar bukan?"_

 _Melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dalam kedua iris Kizashi, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela napas pasrah, Sakura akhirnya mengalah juga kepada Tou-sannya._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu... Hati-hati di jalan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tadaima."_

" _Okaeri!" Sakura langsung berlari menuju ayah dan ibunya. Ia berlari ke arah keduanya dengan kecepatan secepat yang ia bisa. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kaget Kizashi dan juga Mebuki karena tingkah Sakura yang terlihat seperti kuda liar itu. "Kaa-san, apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya Sakura cepat-cepat saat melihat Kaa-san dan Tousannya baru saja memasuki rumah. Tak bisa menahan diri dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melekat di dalam benaknya kuat-kuat._

" _Begitulah, apa Sakura begitu merindukan Kaa-san?" timpal Mebuki pelan sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengusap pelan surai soft pink milik Sakura. Oh, betapa Sakura merindukan usapan tangan Kaa-sannya yang lembut itu._

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Sakura bantu Tou-san bawa barang dan biarkan Kaa-sanmu beristirahat, dia baru saja datang." Suruh Kizashi dari arah pintu yang sedang kesulitan membawa beberapa tas besar. Ibu dan anak itu langsung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku ayahnya._

" _Ha'i." Balasnya cepat._

 _Setelah membantu ayahnya membawa beberapa barang Sakura langsung menghampiri Mebuki yang berada di kamarnya. "Apa Kaa-san benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik?" kembali, Sakura lagi-lagi menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut yang sepertinya sedikit menganggu Mebuki. "Memangnya kenapa? Sakura tak suka bila Kaa-san berada di rumah?"_

 _Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, "Bukan begitu juga." Sergah Sakura sembari memonyongkan bibirnya, membuat Mebuki terkekeh pelan saat melihatnya._

" _Lalu, bagaimana kalau besok Kaa-san masakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. Namun percaya atau tidak hal itu membuat Sakura hampir jantungan saat mendengarnya._

" _Jangan! Kaa-san baru saja pulang. Masa' mau masak?" sergah Sakura cepat-cepat, kelewat cepat malah, membuat Mebuki sedikit terlonjak kaget._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mebuki bingung, dirinya memang jarang memasak tapi ia yakin masakannya cukup enak untuk dikonsumsi._

" _Nanti Kaa-san jatuh sakit lagi!"_

" _Tidak, tidak, Kaa-san yakin Kaa-san cukup sehat untuk memasak." Tolak Mebuki, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

 _Mereka berdua kemudian terjebak dalam keheningan, sampai... sebuah ide muncul dalam benak Mebuki. Tersenyum pelan, "Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain piano lagi? Kita main setelah makan malam, seperti dulu lagi."_

 _Tergiur dengan perkataan tersebut Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tak pernah bermain piano bersama ibunya, dan ini... kesempatan ini sangatlah langka!_

" _Wakatta!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura, kenapa diam saja? Apa masakan Kaa-san tidak enak?"_

 _Menggeleng pelan, Sakura mengatakan, "Iie, ini sangat enak kok Kaa-san."_

" _Maa, baiklah kalau begitu." Timpalnya pelan. Baik Mebuki dan Sakura mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Tak tahu hal paa yang dapat mereka angkat menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Padahal baik keduanya sudah menyiapkan beberapa macam pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan nanti saat makan malam, namun nampaknya semuanya sirna begitu saja._

 _Makan malam hari ini sedikit sunyi karena Kizashi tak bisa ikut makan malam di rumah. Sibuk dengan urusan kantor katanya. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel dengan ayahnya itu, ayolah, ibunya baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, ia bahkan sampai repot-repot memasak untuk makan malan dan ternyata... ayahnya tak bisa ikut karena sibuk di kantor. Benar-benar menyebalkan._

" _Oh ya, apa setelah ini kita akan main piano bersama?" mengingat jannjinya kemarin dengan Mebuki, Sakura tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Kaa-san kan sudah janji." Katanya sambil tersenyum._

 _Setelah makan malam itu Sakura dan juga Mebuki langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana terdapat piano grand berwarna putih. Sebenarnya ada juga piano di ruang musik, namun sayangnya piano yang ada di ruang keluarga adalah piano favorit Sakura dan juga Mebuki._

" _Lagu apa yang ingin kau mainkan?" Mebuki mulai memainkan beberapa tuts. Sakura sendiri bingung lagu apa yang mesti ia mainkan, pengalaman bermain pianonya membuatnya bisa memiankan banyak lagu dengan baik dan tentu saja tanpa mis._

" _Uum.. apa ya?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau lagu yang pertama kali kau mainkan?"_

" _Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan kaget dengan kemampuanku yang sudah berkembang ini." Kata Sakura percaya diri. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk berdampingan, sudah sangat lama sekali Sakura merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Sebuah piano grand dengan warna putih sudah siap untuk dimainkan oleh keduanya. Kedua tangan mereka bermain lincah di atas tuts-tuts yang tersusun rapi. Lagu sudah hampir selesai. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai akhirnya..._

 _Bruk!_

 _Haruno Mebuki jatuh dari tempat duduknya secara mendadak..._

" _Ka-Kaa-san?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maafkan saya, Haruno Mebuki... tak bisa diselamatkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menangis sehebat ini dalam hidupnya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berharap semua ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka saat ia melihat tubuh ibunya terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit itu._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura... larut dalam sebuah andai-andai kuat, bagaikan badai di tengah samudra._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Terima kasih." Hanya kata itu yang dapat Sakura ucapkan saat beberapa teman kerja ayahnya datang menghampirinya untuk memberikan sedikit semangat untuknya yang tengah dilanda kesedihan. Tertawa tipis, Sakura berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja walau ia yakin banyak orang yang menyadari suasana hatinya yang sedang kelam itu._

 _Langit mendung dan hanya ada aura kesedihan yang terlihat. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Haruno Mebuki. Pemakaman berlangsung dalam sunyi, banyak yang tak berbicara. Ayah Sakura, Kizashi menangis dalam diam sedangkan Sakura sudah tak kuasa lagi untuk menangis. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Sangat._

 _Sepulangnya dari pemakaman Sakura langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dengan kasar. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Menangis tersedu-sedu, Sakura kembali menyalahkan dirinya dan kembali larut dalam berandai-andai yang amat panjang._

" _Ini semua... salahku. Andai saja... aku dan Kaa-san tak bermain piano saat itu. Andai saja aku langsung meminta Kaa-san istirahat setelah makan malam. Adai saja, andai saja..."_

 _Pikiran Sakura kini tak pernah lepas dari andai-andai, walau hari-hari telah berlalu. Bahkan sampai sekarang... tak terasa sudah dua tahun Mebuki meninggalkannya. Sakura masih saja berandai-andai yang entah kenapa amat melekat dalam ingatannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura? Oi!" panggil suara lain yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Menatap temannya dengan pandangan malas, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus yang tersirat.

Menghela napas berat, Ino kemudian duduk di bangku halte, "Justru kamu yang ada apa! Ayahmu meneleponku terus, katanya kamu kabur lagi." Terangnya sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang diisi oleh banyak panggilan, tentunya berasal sari Haruno Kizashi.

"Oh."

"Aku tak butuh 'oh' mu, sekarang ayo cepat kembali ke rumah!" titah Ino dengan nada bersungut-sungut, namun sayangnya Sakura malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tidak mau."

"Apa?" serunya dengan nada naik satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya, membuat Sakura sedikit meringis saat mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, aku benci musik, apa kalimat itu sangat susah dicerna?"

"Ayolah Sakura, kau itu pianis terkenal... sampai akhirnya kau pensiun, dua tahun yang lalu."

Benar, perkataan Ino memang benar. Sakura... sejak umur 15 tahun sudah tak pernah bermain piano lagi. Awalnya Ino mengira Sakura hanya kehilangan semangat untuk bermain piano. Namun, ternyata... alih-alih kehilangan semangat bermain piano gadis itu malah membenci piano, yang samapi saat ini Sakura tak pernah memberitahu alasannya membenci piano baik kepada ayahnya ataupun Ino, sahabatnya.

Tertawa miris, mengingat kembali masa-masa kelam membuat Sakura merasa sesak di bagian dadanya, "Kau benar, tapi sekarang aku membencinya. Tak ada alasan lagi untukku bermain piano lagi bukan?"

Ino terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura barusan memang benar, tapi, tapi... Ino sangatlah tahu bahwa dari dulu Sakura sangat menyukai piano. Sungguh aneh rasanya saat sahabat pinkisnya itu mendadak membenci piano.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci piano dan juga musik? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku alasannya." Tanya Ino dengan serius. Sebagai sahabatnya... setidaknya ada hal kecil yang dapat ia lakukan, bukan?

Keduanya terdiam, membuat keheningan langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura menatap ke arah jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ino, apa ada alasan yang dibutuhkan untuk jatuh cinta? Tidak kan? Makanya untuk membenci sesuatu juga tak diperlukan alasan."

.

.

.

"Kabur lagi?" tanya Kizashi dari arah sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu, langsung tanpa basa-basi, padahal Sakura bau saja datang. Menganggukkan kepala pelan, "Begitulah." Jawabnya bosan, membuat Kizashi sedikit geram dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

"Kali ini ayah akan berikan guru privat yang amat istimewa." Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung memicingkan matanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ke hadapan ayahnya nahwa ia amat sangat membenci piano.

"Aku menolak." Sahutnya dingin.

"Dia pianis terkenal, putra dari teman ayah."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan." Kizashi kemudian bangkit dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis _pinkish_ itu kemudian menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke lantai sebagai pelampiasan dari amarahnya.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Sakura kabur dari les dan Sakura belum menemukan tanda-tanda guru yang akan mengajarnya piano akan menampakan diri sekalipun. Tersenyum senang, mungkin saja ayahnya itu sudah menyerah untuk memberinya les piano.

Tapi pikiran itu mesti Sakura tepis jauh-jauh... karena hari ini ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda menyebalkan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan _Saphire_ sebagai irisnya. Kulitnya berwarna _tan_ yang amat menawan. Bukan itu yang membuat Sakura menepis pikirannya tentang les piano, melainkan saat ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda tersebut yang menjadi guru musik baru yang akan mengajar di sekolahnya.

Hebatnya, baru saja bertemu pemuda itu –Uzumaki Naruto namanya, membuat Sakura menangis karena kengototan pemuda itu untuk memasukkannya ke kelas musik selama sebulan. Benar-benar buruk!

Kini Sakura bahkan rela membolos pelajaran pertama karena marah. Benar-benar hebat karena mengingat Sakura belum pernah membolos pelajaran. Mendengus pelan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi Sakura kemudian merebahkan diri ke atap sekolah. Menikmati angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Haruno Sakura-san." Ujar Naruto yang entah sudah sejak kapan duduk di samping Sakura. Membuat gadis di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Menatap tak percaya ke arah _sensei_ nya, Sakura bahkan kehabisan kata-kata dibuatnya.

"Kau membolos ya? Sayang sekali kalau membolos hanya untuk tidur-tiduran di atap bagaimana kalau kau iku aku?" katanya sambil nyengir, membuat Sakura benci melihatnya.

"Maaf saja ya Uzumaki- _sensei_ , aku sama sekali tak tertarik." Timpal Sakura sinis.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku lancang."

Hup, dalam satu tarikan Naruto menggendong Sakura ala orang membawa karung. Benar-benar tidak etis.

"HUWAA... kau apa... apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan pernah memainkannya!"

"Memangnya kenapa kau tak ingin memainkannya?"

"Karena aku membencinya, sudah kukatakan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku alasan mengapa kau membencinya!"

"Kalau benci ya benci, tak butuh alasan tahu!"

"Kau lihat saja Haruno, akan kubuat kau memainkan piano walaupun harus terpaksa."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa _sensei_."

Keduanya terengah-engah, saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Awalnya Sakura mengira Naruto akan membawanya ke ruang BP atau apalah untuk menghukumnya karena kejadian tadi pagi, tapi ternyata pemuda yang menjadi _sensei_ nya ini malah membawanya ke ruang musik. Ruangan yang amat dijauhi oleh Sakura. Baru saja masuk Naruto sudah main seenaknya saja menyuruh Sakura untuk memainkan sebuah lagu menggunakan piano, tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang lelah dengan sikap Naruto kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan angkuhnya ia melangkah ke arah pintu untuk pergi. Bersama satu ruangan dengan _sensei_ nya itu benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur, eh?" ujar Naruto mengejek saat melihat Sakura tak bisa membuka pintu geser ruang musik. Menggeram kesal Sakura kembali mendekati gurunya yang kini duduk santai di bangku yang disediakan.

"Mana kuncinya?!" tanya Sakura tanpa merendahkan nadanya sekalipun.

"Akan kuberikan kucinya... kalau kau mau main piano."

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura ranpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Kalau kau mau memainkan satu lagu saja dengan baik tanpa _mis_ aku akan berikan kucinya dan mungkin saja... aku akan meringankan hukumanmu itu." Berpikir sebentar tentang tawaran tersebut... setidaknya gadis itu merasa bahwa ia memiliki banyak keuntungan tersendiri baginya, mau tak mau sepertinya Sakura memang harus menyetujuinya walau ia benci sekalipun.

"Apa aku bisa pegang kata-katamu itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Tersenyum remeh, "Tentu saja. Kalau kau memainkannya dengan baik."

"Baiklah, awas saja kau tak menepatinya." Sakura lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di depan piano grand yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Mulai membuka penutupnya Sakura meyakinkan diri untuk memainkannya dengan baik walau sudah dua tahun tidak bermain. Mulai menekan-nekan beberapa tuts untuk permulaan Sakura kini memainkan sebuah lagu tersohor yang berjudul La campanella. Belum sampai setengah bagian lagu...

"Berhenti." Ujar Naruto dingin. Sakura kemudian menghentikan permainannya. Menatap dengan percaya diri ke arah _sensei_ nya itu. "Apa aku sudah boleh meminta kucinya sekarang?"

"Ya, akan kuberikan kunci ruangannya... tapi, hukumanmu tidak kuringankan sama sekali."

Merasa tak terima Sakura lalu segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kedua tangannya mengepal, bersiap untuk memberikan 'pukulan' terima kasih.

"Permainanmu sangat buruk. Memang benar kau bermain tanpa _mis_ tapi..." ujar Naruto, selagi menggantungkan kalimatnya pemuda beriris saphire itu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap piano yang baru saja dimainkan oleh Sakura. "Apa kau sama sekali tak memilikinya?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Memiliki, apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Kemarahan telah memenuhinya.

"Hasrat untuk bermain piano."

Sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sakura segera melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Naruto. Sayangnya, dengan sigap Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hendak menamparnya.

"Jangan bercanda... pirang!" bentaknya kasar. Walau begitu air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti diriku!"

Melihat Sakura yang menahan tangis itu.. entah kenapa menyayat hati Naruto. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang benar-benar membenci musik. Sedikit kaget dengan tingkah muridnya yang mendadak memukuli dadanya dengan sedikit keras, Naruto kemudian memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Sakura merasa amat malu. Dari pagi ia sudah menahan segala rasa gejolak yang timbul di dadanya hanya karena mendengar nama guru baru itu. Gadis itu berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dengan memakai topeng dinginnya. Namun tak disangka, pemuda itu malah meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya dalam waktu sekejab saja.

"Maaf, aku ternyata memang sama sekali tak mengerti dirimu."

 **TBC...**

 **A/N : lanjutan dari cerita pertama dari kelompok Charlotte dengan tema 'Music'... maaf kalau banyak kesalahan...**

 **Happy reading Minna-san...!**


End file.
